Talk:Adventure Items/@comment-69.140.216.169-20130203210433
(Sclam here) Look trying to update the entire wiki takes time k? But hey, real fast: There are 3 soul swords They can be created with a wooden sword, and any you have in your invintory more then 1 will be delated. but you can ahve htem all. Ok so take a wooden sword adn press "R" it will ask you which one you want ot make different swords have different abilities and such soul bigswords tend to have more damage, then longswords then dagger. bigswords let you charge forwards, letting you move relativly fast, and this skill improves. Longswords will get blocking, tehn ultimate blocking, which does a much better job. Probubly some after this. Daggers will aquire "throwing", which will go a cirtain distance, then peircing, to go through multiple enemies instead of dropping to teh ground when it hits the first one, then will aquire COMEBACK, where unless it hits a wall or something it will act like a boomarang and come right back to you, wherever you are, making that + peircing a very godo combo, and then right click return, so whenever it DOES hit a wall or somethign you right click on taht empty invintory space and it comes back. However I think you need to not swich items or go back, or this will not work (aka throw and right click, don't get ur bow out then go back tot aht spot and right click adn expect to get it back). There are a few things: it works on a bias of 5 levels: so: Level 1: (i think), you can upgrade a "skill". This means things such as, damage, criticle (they can occationally get a random critical hit), efficiency (which can be recomended for higher level swords, as one IMPORTANT THING is that these swords can mine ANYTHING (except things like bedrock, duh), but very slowly. I can take my level 0 soul dagger or longsword and go mine some random diamond blocks i find or something, and they drop. DO NOT CONFUSE THIS WITH SILK TOUCH, mining things like plants will simply destroy them, and etc. Level 2: Just upgrades swords (will do this every level a bit) Level 3: Will upgrade skill. On soul bigsword this may simply make it better, and after you get ultimate blocking on longsword it may just make that better too, and on dagger i know that it at least gives u a new ability.)) Level 4: upgrades sword Level 5: You can sellect a enchantment. RECOMENDATION: Get looting for the first 3. This is extreamly good for killing pirates on those nice pirate ships with iron block wings, as you can find a few diamond armor pirats there, adn with looting 3 they can drop many diamonds, enabling you to quickly build up your stock for THAUMCRAFT researching. VERY USEFUL. Also by the time you get to level 20 to get a 4th skill, which cannot be looting 3, as looting only goes up to 2, you will robubly have a longbow (if you do enchant it to FIRE, very useful, then either knockback or... whatever you want, really), and thigns like a diamond pickax (so you may not need efficiency), so you may select thigns like KNOCKBACK for dagger, as simply throwing your dagger even though it iwll come back leaves you open for attack, and if you can knock it back enought o hit it with your bow, you can do more damage at this point. This cycle LOOPS, so it goes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, then at 6 it starts at 1 again. so every 5 it cycles around. But quick tip: unless you need a upgraded sword, which DOES help, then i recomend saving your xp if you can. Every 5 levels that you HAVE you can levelup to get 1 more heart, if youw ill. This heart stays even if you lose your xp. So, for example, you start with 3 hearts.and if you at some point have 5 levels of xp in your xp bar, you "levelup" to 4 hearts. However you need to actually HAVE 10 xp levels in your xp bar to levelup again and get yet another heart, anythign you have earned and spent, or died and lost, does not count. Hense if you want more health and don't need to levelup your sword, then you can save your xp until lets say, level 30, where you have 9 hearts, then spend osme of it and keep going. I was fairly lucky: I icame across some sorta wierd boss that can occationally spawn places and killed him... he exploe son death, i forget his name, but he was pretty easy to kill on easy, just dodging his shots and attacking him, and even though my sword was at level 22, (dagger), i gained like enough to have 33 levels from killing him. fastest xp i ever made. And i got enough hearts to successfully do alot. Also, if you are a adventure-looter, wher eyoug o around on peaceful mode, find battle towers adn such and just loot them to get ns items fast, (though killing on pirate ships is recomended for diamonds, as i said), having more hearts helps, as peaceful doesn't make you invincible, although you will heal your hearts relativly fast, you can still die from like, fall damage, adn more hearts helps. Hope this helped, Busy, Sclam